


Nocturnal Company

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, TS Concrit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: There's someone in bed with Blair...





	Nocturnal Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TSCC

Nocturnal Company

by Bluewolf

Blair woke abruptly, aware that there was someone sharing his bed.

Whoever it was... whoever it was was snuggled close to him, lying between him and the wall of his tiny room, pressing hard against his back and - he suddenly realized - was in danger of pushing him out of bed.

Instinct made him push back, and he felt his bedmate shift slightly, giving him a little more room.

But it was strange... the pressure of his companion was only against his back. He moved his legs and felt nothing except the weight of the comforter.

He became aware of a chill hitting his chest, a chill in definite keeping with this January night, tried to pull the comforter a little further over himself - and failed. Whoever was keeping him company in bed was lying on the comforter, not beneath it.

He made an effort and rolled over to face the wall; reached out and touched his bedfellow; and felt... hair?

He ran his hand over the hair, and realized that his companion was an animal. A fairly large animal.

It felt like... a dog? Unlikely. A wolf? His spirit animal? But why would his spirit animal want to share his bed?

And then he realized... it wasn't just chilly. It was _very_ chilly.  And - although it was lying on the comforter and its weight was keeping him from pulling the comforter further over himself, the wolf was keeping him warm.

"Jim?" he said. There was silence for the briefest of moments, and then he heard Jim's voice.

"Chief? Are you all right?" With his door closed, he could barely make out the words.

"Yes, but I've got company. Jim, has the heating failed?"

"I think it possibly has... and I have company too... "

"Company that has four legs?"

"Yes... " A moment of hesitation, then, "Chief, my bed is bigger than yours. Feel like braving the cold for a few seconds and coming up here? And if your friend comes up too, we should keep really warm."

 _How about it, Wolf?_ Blair thought, and knew that his wolf agreed. He scrambled out of bed, pushed his feet into the waiting slippers, and ran from his room and up the stairs.

Jim had switched on his bedside light, and Blair saw that the bigger man was already holding his comforter up. Kicking off his slippers Blair scrambled into the bed, feeling Wolf jumping up behind him. On Jim's other side he saw the black shadow that could only be Jim's panther. It hadn’t even lifted its head to acknowledge either Blair himself, or Wolf. Then Jim switched the light off.

The two men snuggled together, glad to be sharing body heat, each with a warm spirit animal cuddled at his back.

And just before he fell asleep again, Blair found himself wondering at the surprising weight, strength and warmth of the spirit animals.


End file.
